The Hidden Empire Part II: The Mylugian Incident
by jedi793
Summary: The Second instillation in The Hidden Empire Series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The lightsabers clashed, the sound resonated throughout the room, and yet, it sounded muffled. The duel continued and the younger man of the two turned to face someone at the door when a lightsaber was thrust through his chest. The color drained from his face, his eyes lost the same depth they had, and he collapsed.

Camilla shot up quickly from the dream, tears in her eyes. The memory of the duel on the Star Forge resurfacing once again. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't accept the fact that Jim Bullock, the one man she had ever loved, was gone. and not just gone on a mission or long voyage, but dead. She never had a problem with losing someone before. Her parents, her sister, and her fellow crew mates on the _Lexington. _But Jim was, in someway, different. She got out of bed and approached the replicator in her quarters. "Computer, coffee, hot, two sugars, light cream." There was a low beep and a mug appeared in the small crevice in the wall. Camilla took the mug and approached the large view port that looked out onto Earth. There seemed to always be air traffic arriving and departing from the spaceports and docks all over the world. And down there, somewhere was Jim's body, deprived of all life. More tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly, the room became cold and she heard a whisper "Camilla". She turned around and looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. She dismissed the thought and went back to sleep, not noticing the ghostly figure of Jim standing by her bedside.

Camilla awoke to her desk communicator beeping, alerting her of a message from Starfleet Headquarters. She slipped out of bed and read the message. Her eyes lit up as she realized what it said:

Report to Starfleet Headquarters immediately for your promotion to Starship Captain.

As fast as she could, she freshened up and got dressed in her Starfleet uniform. She had been waiting for this day a long time, but wondered how she could possibly be promoted to captain so quickly. She was only an ensign during her short service on the _Lexington. _Then she wondered if the war against the Empire was as bad as she had imagined. Camilla dismissed the thought and exited her quarters, heading to the hangar bay. Her Firespray-31 class ship was waiting, the name _Hell's Angel_ newly painted on the base of the ship. She took off, approaching Earth at a steady speed.

The ship touched down just outside Starfleet Headquarters. The landing ramp was lowered and she straightened her tunic, trying to look as official as possible. She kept her shoulders back and her head straight, looking at no one. The doors slid open with a slight hiss, opening into a crowded entranceway filled with beings of many races, many of which she was familiar with, and many of which she wasn't. "Probably the new allies from the New Republic" she thought to herself. She made her way to the office of Fleet Admiral Derm, the doors also opening with a slight hiss. She took a deep breath before entering, her heart pounding in her chest. On the far end of the room was Derm, next to him sat Captain Jean-Luc Picard, current captain of the _USS Enterprise-E, _and next to him was an odd looking creature. It looked very much like a fish, bulging eyes and all. "Ensign Heartfelt," Admiral Derm stood up and indicated the fish-man next to him, "this is Admiral Akbar, leader of the New Republic military forces." She looked over at him and gave a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ensign" Akbar said in a gravelly, low voice. "Well, enough side-talk, lets get on with what you're really here for." Both admirals sat and faced Camilla, who took her own seat. "Camilla Heartfelt, in recognition of your service, dedication, and sacrifices to the Federation," she immediately flashed to the image of Jim dying in her arms, "you are now here-by promoted to the rank of captain. Do you accept this responsibility?" Derm already knew her answer, but Federation protocol forced him to ask. Camilla smiled and as professionally as she could, she answered, "I accept the responsibility of captain."

"Then may I be the first to congratulate you, _Captain _Heartfelt, on your new promotion" Admiral Derm and Captain Picard both smiled and stood up, Akbar stood up after them. Derm handed her a datapad with her new orders. "You are to report at 0900 tomorrow morning to the _USS Atlantis_. Shuttle _Armstrong_ will be waiting at Docking Bay Four, Starbase 2. We will move your ship before launch." Camilla took the datapad and bowed to the three men. "Thank you admiral," she looked at Akbar and Picard, "Captain, admiral, it was a pleasure to be in your presence for this promotion."

"Save the formalities for space, captain. Right now, we can be familiar with each other." Picard said. The four of them exited the office, talking amongst themselves, weaving in and out of the crowd. Camilla looked up briefly and saw something strange. She blinked and the image was gone. She thought, "Great, newly promoted and I'm starting to see ghosts". The group continued on, the ghostly image of Jim following them, invisible to all except Camilla.

The _USS Atlantis _was a brand new ship, straight from the shipyards. The shuttle flew all around the _Excelsior_-class ship, examining every part of the exterior, from the tip of the saucer section to the ends of the warp nacelles. The shuttle finally docked in the rear shuttlebay, right next to the _Hell's Angel_. "Captain Heartfelt, welcome to the _Atlantis._" her pilot and navigation officer, Lieutenant Commander Wells, announced. "Thank you Mister Wells. I look forward to working with you." "Same here, captain." Camilla exited the shuttle and headed for the nearest turbolift. "Bridge" she commanded of the system controlling the lift. It made one other stop on Deck Fourteen. A familiar looking young woman entered with one pip on her collar, an ensign. "Oh, hello, captain" she became slightly nervous in the presence of such a high ranking officer. Somehow, Camilla had sensed this from her. "Nervous about your first assignment, ensign?" Camilla was just trying to make small talk with her. "Y-yes Captain Heartfelt. I've only just graduated from the Academy and now I'm on a starship. It's just so exhilarating!" "I know how you feel. By the way, what's your name?" "Joanna. Joanna Bullock" Camilla's heart skipped a beat at the last name. Now she remembered where she saw her. It was several months ago, at Jim's funeral. At least she thought it was the same person. "Tell me, Ensign Bullock, are you related to Jim Bullock?" Camilla mentally crossed her fingers, hoping she would say no. "Y-yes I am. I'm his sister" Joanna wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Really? Jim never said anything about a sister." Joanna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Computer, stop lift. Permission to speak freely, captain?" Camilla looked over at her officer. "Granted"

'I'm really a clone of Jim. I was supposed to fulfill his position in case he died. The reason behind that is, Jim had some special abilities and part of the genetic structure that had those abilities was extracted from him, recreated, and thus I was created. So now, all of Jim's powers are in me. Or, at least some of his power. I chose not to develop them and went into Starfleet and, as you know, Jim started working undercover for the New Republic, and defended the region of space he was born in."

Camilla let this information sink in. "So he doesn't know about this at all."

"No. He wasn't supposed to find out, but he started to get suspicious and thats why I personally contacted a Jedi in the New Republic. I think his name was Rin. Rin something, I don't remember his last name."

Camilla cringed at the name. It was Rin who killed Jim. Rin who caused so much pain the past few months for Camilla. She started to say something but Joanna went on talking.

"Then I heard Rin was killed by an Imperial admiral by the name of Marx and he also killed Jim. I was devastated to hear that my brother, in a sense anyway, was killed. It was after that that my power began to diminish."

"Joanna, there's something you should know. It wasn't Admiral Marx that killed Jim, it was Rin. Rin became corrupted by the dark side of the Force and turned on Jim," Camilla's eyes started to well up with tears. "I was there during the battle of the Alpha Quadrant. I was on the Star Forge during the duel and watched the lightsaber pierce Jim. Somehow, he was given enough power to kill Rin and Marx, who was actually someone named Revan. I ran over to Jim as he collapsed and held him as Jim spoke his last words. In my arms he died. So close and yet, I was so far away from him, so helpless." Camilla wiped the tears from her eyes and reached into her pocket to hand Joanna a tissue.

"I'm sorry, Joanna. I am so sorry for your loss."

"I know it's worse for you. Since you loved him-"

Camilla just looked at her, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Damn, me and my big mouth."

"You're Jedi senses are stronger then you told me. There's no other way you could have known that."

"Sorry for invading your personal thoughts. I just...my powers kinda compelled me to."

"It's all right. From now on, try to control your powers. If I knew more about the Force or even knew someone who knew more-wait a minute. Joanna, I think I know what our first mission is going to be. Even if Starfleet gives us one." Camilla smiled. "Computer, Bridge."

The _Atlantis _cleared it's moorings from drydock and began it's course to open space. "Mister Wells, keep our present course, let me know once we're out of range of Federation tracking stations. Ensign Bullock, recalibrate the sensors to pick up temporal anomalies. Lieutenant Forge, once Wells gives the all clear, bring us to Yellow Alert, raise shields and stand-by weapons," Camilla pressed the com-channel to open to engineering, "This is Captain Heartfelt to engineering, stand-by on maximum warp. Give me everything you've got, do you copy?"

"This is Commander T'Vor, engineering is ready."

"Ma'am, we're coming up on open space. In about thirty seconds."

"Copy that, Wells. Forge, on my mark raise shields, we can never be too sure of what's out there."

"We're clear captain."

"Excellent, Mister Forge, raise shields, Miss Bullock, full sensor sweep for any temporal activity within the past three hours."

The _Atlantis _came to a stop in the middle of the sector. The warp nacelles powered up, preparing for a quick escape if needed.

"Captain, I've got something. Temporal anomaly, approximately forty meters to starboard."

"Wells, you heard her, turn us starboard and bring us thirty eight meters forward. Ensign Bullock, can you have your sensor readings come up on the main viewer?"

"Yes, captain, I think so."

Suddenly, a blue image appeared on the screen with a reddish-orange slit in the middle of the screen.

"Thats it! He's there. Wells, take us forward the rest of the way into the split. Forge, raise shields to maximum. Activate bridge defensive forcefields."

"Aye, captain"

The _Atlantis _moved forward, being pulled into the temporal split. The ship was engulfed in a corridor of different colors and items that none of them had ever seen. The _Atlantis_ came out of the temporal split in a different sector of space, only to be greeted by a full Imperial armada, getting ready to make the transwarp jump into Federation space. Camilla rose from her chair and stared at the viewscreen in shock. "I've doomed us all" she whispered looking at the fleet that stared down the single Federation ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The TARDIS floated in the middle of space, spinning in place. The Doctor read through volumes upon volumes of information trying to figure out more about this Intergalactic Empire and their allies. Nothing in the TARDIS' information banks had anything on the Empire, Romulans, Borg, or Dominion. The only information found was on the Daleks, being the only race the Doctor was familiar with in the Empire. The Doctor removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat back and looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. Just then, he heard a faint beeping sound coming from the central control panel. He stood up and approached the small screen that had a flashing red light. It was a distress signal. He keyed for the channel to be open. The message was only static. The Doctor boosted his signal in the reception of the message and could just barely made out what it said.

"This is the Federation Starship _Atlantis_. We are under heavy attack from Imperial forces at sector 025, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Any ships in range please assist. We are in no-" The message became jammed midway through the message. "Looks like it's time to experiment the new transformation capabilities of the TARDIS." The Doctor started to pull various levers and turn various knobs around the TARDIS' central control panel. On the outer part o the TARDIS, parts started to move round and change positions. The TARDIS transformed into a small Federation craft, a _Defiant_-class starship. "Time to get out of here". The TARDIS turned slightly to the left and warped out, preparing for battle.

The _Atlantis_ fired a phaser spread, taking out half a TIE fighter squadron and damaging two Romulan Defenders. Three Star Destroyers fired barrage after barrage of laser cannon fire at the _Atlantis_.

"Shields down to thirty-seven percent. The primary hull is taking damage. We have just lost warp capabilities and impulse power is badly damaged." yelled Lieutenant Forge over the sounds of laser fire. With each hit, the ship shook. Camilla held onto the armrests of her chair, trying not to be thrown out by the impacts on the _Atlantis._ "Divert power to shields. Leave auxiliary power with life support. What is the situation with communications?" Camilla looked over at the com-station and saw the young officer trying his best to reconfigure the channel they were currently on. "We're still being jammed, but I think I can get us on a secure channel. I just need-" The _Atlantis_ took another hit and the com-station erupted in a shower of sparks and sent the ensign flying backward. The impact killed him instantly, blood trickling from his left temple. "Wells, put all remaining engine power to full reverse. Joanna, can you some how make a temporary energy shield using the main sensor dish with the remaining warp power we have?" The young woman looked extremely nervous and thought for a moment. "Only if somehow I can get some auxiliary power. Then I can make an energy barrier that would be able to hold for a minute, maybe two depending on how much energy there is in the warp core." Joanna looked hopefully at Camilla. "Make it so, ensign." Camilla opened a channel to engineering. "Commander T'Vor, I want you to divert all remaining power in the warp core to the sensor dish, can you do that?" "Aye, captain," T'Vor responded, "give me a few minutes." "Make it fast, commander, I don't know how much more the ship can take."

The _Atlantis _started to move back from the Imperial fleet slowly and the sensor dish glowed a bright red. The Star Destroyers continued slamming the _Atlantis_ with laser fire, breaking through it's outer shielding. Mere seconds later, a bluish-purple semi-sphere erupted from the dish at the bottom of the body of the A_tlantis, _protecting it from the constant laser fire from the fleet.

"Captain, I'm picking up several ships entering the sector."

A look of hope crossed over Camilla's face. "Finally" she whispered to herself.

The _Enterprise, _two _Defiant-_class ships, the TARDIS, and a Mon Calamari star cruiser all entered the sector in a battle ready formation. The heavy guns on the Calamari ship pounded the two intercepting Star Destroyers and disabled them. A Romulan warbird and two Borg tactical cubes approached the squadron of ships. The _Enterprise _and the TARDIS in _Defiant_-class form pressed forward and attacked the Borg cubes. Moments later, the _USS Voyager _and _USS Concord_ warped into the sector, firing phasers and torpedoes at the Romulan ship and the Star Destroyer coming to it's side. Communications returned to the _Atlantis_ and they immediately hailed the _Enterprise. _Picard came up on the viewscreen and before Camilla could say anything, he said "Captain Heartfelt, prepare to be towed to Starbase Two, stand-by." The screen turned off and the ship shook slightly from the activation of the tractor beam on the _Atlantis._ The _Enterprise _made a sharp 180 degree turn and warped out of the sector, along with the rest of the attack ships, all suffering very minor damage to outer shielding.

Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Raven,_ General Troy Rex looked out the large viewport and gazed at the spot where the Federation ships had been. His second-in-command looked hesitantly over at him. Rex spoke without looking over at his commander, "I shall go and inform Lord Revan about this...minor inconvenience. Be prepared to take my role as general, Commander Drell." Drell looked over at his general, mentor and long time friend who probably wouldn't live through his report to the sinister Sith lord who had somehow survived a lightsaber wound on the Star Forge. And he also wondered why the Darth Revan had seemed more...merciful ever since his encounter on the Star Forge with that pitiful Jedi.

General Rex slowly approached the main door into Revan's personal quarters. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to press the entry button. Before he did anything, "Come in, general," Revan called him in and the door slid open. Rex stood as upright as he could, walking into the dimly lit room. Revan was sitting on the floor, in a meditative state, facing the viewport that looked out into open space. Revan stood up and the general expected to be face to face with his death any moment now. "You know general, I've always been a devout believer in the concept of time travel. All the theories about sub-space rifts and wormholes and so on. But there is one untested hypothesis that a former friend of mine came up with. At maximum speed, if you were to build up enough power and somehow slingshot around the sun, you could be sent back to any time period you want, depending of course on how fast you go. Any way, the reason I bring this up to you, general, is because I wish to experiment with this hypothesis. Of course, only if you were to accept the offer. It is, after all, your Star Destroyer."

Revan faced Rex and looked at him sternly. Rex thought for a moment, not about the thought of the time travel or the fact that the Star Destroyer's shields wouldn't withstand the intensity of the sun at that close range, but was thinking about why Revan was _asking_ to use his Star Destroyer. "Of course, my lord. You have my full consent to use the ship, but only one question, sir. How-" Revan put a hand up to stop him. "I assume your question will be how the shields will stand up to the sun at that close range. Quite simply, if were to be in a very tight formation with three or four other Star Destroyers, all the shields would overlap, therefore re-enforcing the protection for each ship." Rex looked at Revan amazed. He knew how powerful the man was and knew his reputation for the number of Jedi he had killed, but he never was aware of his military tactics. Especially when it came to ships. "That's an ingenious plan, sir. I can begin the preparations immediately." "Not so fast, Rex. I don't want to use this tactic just yet. Save it, rather, for a special occasion. For if we need it." Rex nodded and began to leave, but one more thought crossed his mind. "Sir, what exactly do you plan on using the time travel for?" "A special course of action, general, that may just turn the tide of this war. A course of action that could alter history just enough for us to have a distinct advantage over the Federation."

Camilla stood in Captain Picard's ready room aboard the _Enterprise_, looking at Picard who was sitting at his desk. He put the datapad he was reading down and looked sternly at Camilla. "Now tell me, Camilla, what the hell were you doing in middle of an Imperial armada when you were supposed to rendezvous with the fleet at Jupiter Station!"

"I had...a hunch, sir."

"A hunch. Starfleet captains don't follow hunches. Especially when in the middle of a war! I can't believe that an officer of your poten-"

"I know how to get Jim back."

Picard just looked at Camilla. "Jim is dead, there isn't any-wait, are you thinking about..."

"Yes, captain. Time travel. I think if we used the same method that James Kirk used, we can pull it off. Especially with a ship that has he speed off the _Atlantis_. If we were to upgrade the shields, we should be able to pull it off."

"No. There is no way Starfleet Command will allow it. It goes against every regulation Starfleet has concerning temporal activity."

"Sir, you should understand that weather I have permission or not, I am going to go back and bring Jim back."

Picard sighed and looked out the viewport. "Do you understand the consequences there could be i you were to change something like that!"

"Captain, you don't understand he pain I've had to endure these past three months! Every night I've re-envisioned his death, and I'm done with it! Save your 'temporal prime directive' speech for someone that cares!"

Camilla stormed out of his office and entered the first turbolift she could find. She went to the transporter room and beamed back aboard the _Atlantis_.

Camilla went on the bridge and sat in the center chair. "Lieutenant Commander Wells, set a course for the Sun. Maximum warp."

"Ma'am?"

"You have a problem with your orders, mister?"

"N-no, ma'am." Wells began working on his console and the _Atlantis _pulled out of the repair dock and warped out.

"Mister Forge, divert auxiliary and weapon power to shields. We need all the power we can get. Wells, when we get to our destination prepare to use the Sun's gravity to slingshot back three months ago. The exact time of the Battle of the Alpha Quadrant."

"Aye, captain"

The _Atlantis_ carried out its designated course to the sun for its slingshot around the sun. "Ma'am, we are approaching the sun now. Shields are holding."

"Excellent. Mister Wells, maintain present course."

The _Atlantis _was now in orbit around the sun, revolving around it at a speed of warp nine point nine and increasing.

"Now, Mister Wells, stop our revolution and take us back!" Camilla ordered over the overpowering sound of the warp core, exceeding any speed it was meant to withstand. The _Atlantis_ broke the revolution and warped forward, away from the sun. A temporal rift opened up in front of the ship and the _Atlantis _was thrown back into what they thought was three months prior. What they didn't realize was with the maximum speed of the _Atlantis_ combined with the increased speed of the slingshot around the sun sent them back many more years before. So many that it predated Starfleet, the beginnings of space travel, even the Old Republic that was in place according to their New Republic allies. They went back to a time where space travel by other races was just beginning and hyperspace, used by the New Republic, was just discovered by an ancient race. A race fueled by the Force and a lust for war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Camilla looked down at the readout, anger growing in her heart. "How did we go back this far? There isn't anything in this time period except empty space."

The readout told her they were back before Earth had any signs of life. Which meant they were back millions of years into Earth's past. The _Atlantis _ orbited around a dark, dead planetoid. A planetoid that would become Earth.

"This-this isn't possible. Is there anything on sensors?"

"No, captain. There isn't a hint of-wait, I'm picking something up. It's coming from the a small planet about fifty-six million kilometers to starboard."

"Set course. Warp seven. Engage"

The _Atlantis _pivoted slightly to the right and warped out, the crew not noticing the three _Katana _dreadnaughts behind the planetoid.

The _Atlantis_ dropped out of warp at the designated coordinates. The image on the viewscreen caught everyone on the bridge off guard. "Joanna, is that what i think it is?" Camilla rose slowly from her chair, looking at the planet ahead of them. It looked completely habitable, like a small version of the Earth that they all knew. "Yes it is captain. From my readings, that is Mars. Estimated population, four hundred million. All one race. Unknown to our databanks."

"Hailing frequencies, in every language we have in memory."

"Aye, captain." Forge worked over his console and looked for any responses.

"We have a response. But it's a written transmission." "Put it on screen." The text replaced the image of Mars. It read: We welcome you to Mylugia. On behalf of the Mylugian High Council, we bid you welcome.

"It's in English. But how? Did we travel to an alternate timeline during our slingshot?"

"According to my readings, captain, we are still in the same timeline that we started in. Only back a few hundred million years."

Camilla sat back down. She couldn't believe it. A potential rescue mission turned into first contact with an extinct alien race. She looked at the console next to the chair. "Is it possible there is some kind of lost database on this race? Possible in a classified file?"

"Unknown, captain. I'll run it through the database now."

"Thank you, Joanna. Forge, send a message to the Mylugian High Council. Ask them if it's possible for us to send a shuttle down. There are a lot of questions I have for them."  "Aye, captain."

Jim would have loved this, Camilla thought, staring at the viewscreen. She sighed and stood up.

"The High Council will let you land, captain. Should I tell them you're on your way?"

"Not yet. Tell them I'll be down at 0700 tomorrow morning."

"Aye, captain."

Camilla turned to go to the turbolift. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters."

The _Raven_ and two Imperial Star Destroyers along with a Borg cube formed in a tight formation, their shields overlapping and the Borg transwarp field surrounding the other ships. General Rex and Darth Revan stood on the bridge, Revan staring out the main viewport. Rex suddenly remembered being a young ensign on Darth Vader's flagship, the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_, and seeing Vader staring out the viewport, watching his forces mobilize after the Battle of Hoth. Much the same way Revan was looking out the viewport now, making sure all the ships were in position for the jump back eight hundred and fifty million years into the past. At least according to this part of the galaxy's chronometer.

"How long until our jump?'

"Approximately one minute, sir."

"Thank you, lieutenant. Contact the Borg ship, tell them to prepare their transwarp field."

Ahead of the small fleet, a transwarp corridor opened up and slowly, the ships began to move toward it. The corridor expanded to allow all the ships to jump simultaneously. The fleet started to enter the corridor when suddenly, a red warning light started flashing and alarms started going off in all the Star Destroyers.

"Status report!" yelled Rex over the alarms.

"Our shields are taking heavy damage from the transwarp field energy!"

"Pull us back, tell the Borg to abort the jump!"

"We can't sir, communications are down and we have no engine power. We're stuck!"

"Try to continue with the jump! Bring us forward!"

The Star Destroyer lurched forward before slowly moving deeper into the corridor. The _Raven_ lost sight of the rest of the fleet and continued on. The ship suddenly shot forward and the corridor began the _Raven_'s slingshot around the sun. It broke off it's orbit after one revolution and was sent back, the rest of the fleet coming into view next to them. Thirty seconds later the ships were at their designated time. "Status report." Revan turned around and looked at Commander Drell.

"Shields are down to twenty-nine percent. We lost the _Raptor _and the _Phoenix_ is severely damaged. The Borg ship is gone as well, but we are at the exact time we wanted to be. Give or take a day or two."

"Excellent. Now, set course for the fourth planet in the system. Our intended contact will be waiting for us."

Revan turned back to the viewport and heard a voice, faint but getting louder. "Bring me back! Bring me back! It's your destiny to bring me back!"

Revan turned around, heart pounding, temples throbbing. "Excuse me, general." He walked off the bridge and went into his quarters. Revan sat down on the floor and brought his legs up under him and began meditating. He closed his mind off from the galaxy and looked into his past, looking for the source of the disturbance. "There's no need to look into your past. I'm right here." Revan shot up and turned around. He saw a ghostly image of Jim standing next to the bulkhead door.

"What do you mean, 'bring you back'?"

"You know what I mean, Revan. Don't tell me you don't remember what happened three months ago."

Jim walked over to Revan and touched his forefinger to Revan's forehead. The image of the observation room board the Star Forge surrounded them. Revan was down on the ground, Jim kneeling down next to him. Jim's hand was on several on and around Revan's face. Jim leaned down and whispered to Revan, "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Remember me."

The image dissipated and was replaced with Revan's quarters. "Wait, you're part Vulcan!?!"

"Yes. My grandfather somehow made it to the part of the galaxy that I was raised in and met my grandmother, a human living on Corellia. And the most of the Vulcan traits were recessive, until I was born. The Vulcan traits were passed down to me. So there is a part of me in you. What you need to do is find my body and find a Vulcan to transplant the part of me thats in you back to my body."

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"Because there is a time when the part of me thats in you will slowly begin to take over your body. And the fact that you are already a conscious mind in the body, it will lead to mental insanity and eventually, death. Wait, there is another way, but only one person can be used. A very specific person."

"Who?"

"Someone you ran into not that long ago. A rather important part to the future of the Federation. And she's here now."

The comm-unit on the wall chimed and Rex's voice came on the intercom.

"Lord Revan, a Federation ship was just warped into the sector, with two _Katana_ dreadnaughts."

"Copy that, general, await my orders."

"Hurry up, sir. They'll be here in two minutes."

"Copy that. Revan out." Revan turned back to Jim. "So you want me to capture this person, implant the part of you in her, and use her to get the aid of the Mylugians? Interesting."

"It's up to you how you get what you want. But you have to promise me that no one on the _Atlantis _will be harmed."

"I'll see how well we'll do that."

"I warn you now, Revan. If anyone is hurt, I will be sure that your attempts at galactic domination are hindered."

The image of Jim faded away and Revan made his way to the bridge of the ship, going through various scenarios of what may happen.

The _Atlantis_ dropped out of warp, intercepting the Star Destroyer with weapons ready for battle.

"Mister Forge, Target the shield generators and stand-by photon torpedoes. Miss Bullock, once the shields are down use the sensor dish to send a pulse beam and disable the ship."

"Aye,captain." Both officers began working on their consoles. Camilla suddenly felt a chill run up her back and heard Jim's voice. "Stand down and beam aboard. Trust me on this, it's the only way to bring me back."

"Belay those orders. Forge, contact the Mylugian ships and tell to return to Mar-Mylugia. Then stand down from Red Alert and tell the Star Destroyer we surrender."

"Ma'am?"

"Make it so, lieutenant."

Forge shook his head and reset his commands on his console. The Mylugian ships turned around and hyperspaced out of the sector.

"Captain, the Star Destroyer is responding. They, too, are lowering shields and powering down weapons. They wish to speak to you."

"On screen, lieutenant."

The image of the _Raven_ was replaced with blue holographic image of General Rex.

"This is Camilla Heartfelt of the Federation Starship _Atlantis. _Who are you and why are you here?"

"I have the same questions for you, but how about we discuss them aboard my ship."

Camilla looked at her first officer. Joanna shook her head, but Camilla heard Jim's voice again, "Don't worry, he won't harm you. I'll se to it myself that nothing happens to you. It's perfectly safe."

"Agreed. Send us the coordinates for the transport and I'll be aboard right away."

Camilla turned to go to the turbolift. She entered and Joanna followed. "Captain, are you sure his is a wise course of action? I couldn't get a read on his ship which can only mean that there's a dark Jedi aboard. Either that or an ysalamir. It's a Force negating creature."

"I just have a feeling. For some reason, I think this could lead to big things for the Federation."

The turbolift stopped and the door opened. Camilla and Joanna entered the transporter room and Camilla stepped onto the transporter circle. "Do we have the coordinates?"

"Aye, captain. Receiving them now." the transporter controller said, looking as happy at this decision as Joanna was.

"Don't worry, ensign. Everything will be fine. You have command while I'm gone."

"Yes, captain."

Camilla looked at the transporter controller. "Energize."

A cylinder of blue light and particles surrounded Camilla and she was gone from the room. "May the Force be with you. Crewman Jones, keep a transporter lock. At the first sign of trouble I pick up, I'm going to order you to beam her out of there. Weather it goes against her orders or not."

"Yes, ma'am." the transporter controller responded.

Camilla re-materialized in a dark room, a single large window looking out into space. The _Atlantis_ clearly visible. "I've been expecting you, Camilla Heartfelt. It's a pleasure to meet you. Although not for the first time."

Camilla spun around, phaser drawn. "Where are you?" She looked around the dark room, trying to see where the speaker was. A man in a black cloak stepped into the dim light, a hood covering his face. Je slowly pulled back the hood and Camilla immediately recognized the man. "Revan. Why did you want me here? I want answers, now."

"In due time, but I assure you, you are not here to discuss with me the reasons why we are here. Rather, I think you have recently lost something very dear to you. Something you want returned." Revan gave a sinister smile and sat on one of the two chairs that appeared in the middle of the room, separated by a small table with a bottle of light blue liquid and two glasses on it. "Would you care for some Romulan ale, captain?"

"No, thank you." Camilla sat across from Revan, wondering what his intentions were. "Can we please get to our discussion."

"Of course, of course. Now, I have a proposition for you. In exchange for your 'lost object', I want you to convince the Mylugians that we are their friends and want to forge an alliance with them."

"Hold on a second. You haven't told me what you plan on returning to me."

"Oh, how foolish of me. I believe you lost a man by the name of Bullock. Jim Bullock. I know how to revive him. But, we need the help of a Vulcan."

"Wait, how exactly are we supposed to revive Jim?"

"You see, Jim was part Vulcan. And before I regained my life through my master, he put part of himself in me. Apparently it's still there and is draining my life now. If I have it removed, it can be transplanted back in Jim, but it has to be back in his own body within the next two days. Otherwise, the consciousness will dissipate and there will be no way to get him back."

"And you are just in this for the alliance with the Mylugians. And so that you'll survive."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll have my Vulcan engineer chief beam over now. But remember, one false move and I'll kill you."

Camilla pressed her communicator and relayed the order to T'Vor to beam over.

Within a few minutes, T'Vor was aboard the Star Destroyer and seated across from Revan, his hands on the same points Jim's was in the image. The typical mind-meld chant being recited. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Reveal Jim to me. Enter my consciousness."

T'Vor closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, a blue-white light shining from them. He released Revan and looked at Camilla. "It is done. I have him."

"Excellent." Camilla looked over at Revan, holding out a datapad. "Here are the coordinates to the Mylugian home-world and the schematics to their ships. With this information, they'll have no choice but to ally with you."

"Excellent. You may now return to your ship. The shields are down so there won't be any problems."

"Thank you Revan. And I hope our paths never cross again." Camilla rose and again pressed her communicator. "Camilla to _Atlantis._ Two to beam up. Energize." In an instant, the two were gone in a flash of blue and back aboard their ship.

"Now, with this data, the Empire will be unstoppable."

Camilla got to the bridge as fast as she could, the orders already in place to warp out. "Mister Wells, maximum warp around the sun once again. Prepare for the slingshot. All hands prepare for the jump into the future."

The _Atlantis_ sped to the sun, revolving around it three times before breaking off and being thrown forward in time, back to their own era.

"Wells, set a direct course for Earth at maximum warp. Engage."

The _Atlantis _sped forward and arrived at Earth a few minutes later. The image before them disturbed the entire crew, including Camilla.

The Imperial Super Star Destroyer pulled out of the repair dock orbiting around Earth. Imperial patrol fighters and convoys were entering and leaving Earth. Romulan and Borg defenses were scattered around the sector, lying in wait to spring a trap. Then, it happened. A fleet of Federation and New Republic ships entered the sector, but not from where the enemy fleet expected them. The warbirds and cubes turned around, firing randomly into the vast amount of ships. The attack force fired a barrage of laser, torpedo and phaser fire at the enemy ships. The attack force was ready for anything. Except for what happened minutes after their arrival.


End file.
